


Chemical Reactions - Part 26

by Winchester_with_Wings



Series: Chemical Reactions - Teacher AU [26]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Love, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 09:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: Series Summary: Being a teacher at Central City Academy doesn’t leave much time for a personal life. You didn’t really notice or care…that is until the day the new substitute science teacher, Barry Allen makes an appearance.Part 26 Summary: You and Barry confront each other and it gets emotional.





	Chemical Reactions - Part 26

**Author's Note:**

> THE END IS NEAR!! yooo this has been a part of the story that I have been building up to and had planned since the very beginning!! Hope ya’ll like it!!! Also thank you so much to @thinkwritexpress-official for being an amazing editor/beta for this series! <3

It festers in your mind for a few days. On the last Saturday before the semester starts, you go to CCA to swim a few laps but the sound of your arms slicing through the water is not enough to silence your mind.

You change in the women’s locker room after that. Stripping away your bathing suit, you forgo undergarments for a pair of shorts and a tank top. With your gym bag over your shoulder, you’re leaving the locker room when you hear a familiar voice mumbling along with his headphones.

His shadow disappears down the hall for the men’s locker room.

You give yourself thirty seconds before chasing after him, a fiery anger burning in your chest.

“Bartholomew Henry Allen!” You charge into the men’s showers without thinking.

…

He’s caught completely unaware, unprepared, and…undressed.

You throw your bag down on a bench and continue stomping deeper into the showers, your bare feet slapping against the tiles. Barry spins around the second you say his name. No one at the school knows his full name and he, of course, recognizes your voice. He’s still surprised, bending forward and covering his crotch while he reaches for a towel.

“Jesus Chr–Fuck! Y/N! What the hell are you doing in here?!”

He turns off the water before the towel in his hand gets wet.

“W-will you put on a towel first?” you speak in an eerily calm tone. The towel replaces the hand covering his crotch, hanging in front of him like a loincloth. There’s a hint of dark hair beneath it which leads to trail up to his navel. It’s distracting, but for only a millisecond.

“You’re the one who burst in here. If you didn’t want to see my ass you could’ve called,” Barry chuckles, shaking his head at you while he properly wraps the towel around his waist. “Or did you delete my number already?”

“Don’t be so dramatic, Barry.”

“I’m being dramatic?” Barry laughs and rolls his eyes. The fact that he doesn’t realize how angry you are only infuriates you more. You move closer and shove at his shoulder.

“You’re such an ass!”

“What did I do?”

“What do you think you did? What did you say to Julian?”

“Oh,” Barry’s eyebrows raise, “that.”

“What did you tell him?”

“Well, what did _you_ tell him? Because I figured he’d already know that I was your ex-boyfriend. Why didn’t you tell him?”

“I just hadn’t gotten to it. It’s none of your business.”

“It _literally_ is my business. I told Julian about us.”

“There is no us.” You throw your hands up in the air.

“There was!” Barry corrects you, taking offense. Maybe it’s just the water from the shower but with his hair wet and in his face, he looks sad and tired, more so than ever. “Are trying so hard to forget that?”

“N-no. Of course I’m not. I can’t forget it, but I’m trying to move on.”

“With Julian?” Barry laughs, running his hand through his wet hair, slicking it back. Short strands up on end and he looks as crazy as you’re feeling. “He can’t possibly be your type.”

“Oh, really? I have a type? What’s my type? You?”

“Well…yeah,” Barry shrugs with a smirk.

“Ugh! Damn it, Barry! What did you tell him?!”

“What did he tell you?”

What could you say? That Julian had confronted you, albeit respectfully, about your omitted past with Barry and that it had made everyone in this situation look like a fool? That you’d heard that Barry had practically threatened Julian in his jealous state?

_“Barry still loves you. Maybe you didn’t tell me about him because you still love him too?” He’d suggested. Your silence and tears were hardly an answer. “I can’t in good conscious come between that. It’s clear that it’s not over,” he had said._

Could you tell Barry how your heart skipped a beat to hear that he was still fighting for you?

“Damn it, Barry,” you whimper, tears falling down your cheeks. “Why are you making this so hard? Why don’t you understand? I’m trying to move on.”

“I don’t want to! Don’t you get that? I can’t get over you because I don’t want to. I still love you. I didn’t want this to end. I still don’t want it to be the end!”

His words echo in the empty locker room and you don’t know what to say anymore. Your lips are quivering and you’re afraid that if you open your mouth you’ll just start sobbing. Barry reads you like he always has and steps forward to hold your chin between his thumb and index finger, stopping the shaking. Tentatively, he leans down to softly brush his lips against yours.

You push him away but he holds tight to your shoulders. You shove harder at his bare chest, a sad moan finally escaping your throat. “Fuck,” you whimper. “Fuck you,” you hiss with little conviction.

Barry tries to pull you in for at least a hug and your hands become trapped between the two of you. You ball your hand into a fist and pound on his chest as best as you can with the small space between you. Barry’s hand releases your shoulder to rest over your fist, which comes undone and intertwines with Barry’s hand. As your tears continue to fall and your face twists in agony, you look up at Barry and his softening features.

Your lips crash into his, desperate and hungry; Barry meets you with equal fervor. His body slackens, releasing all the tension and anger that’s built up in him. He lets go of your hand and his arm coils around your waist. He tangles his other hand in your hair, holding your head in place so he can tilt his head and deepen the kiss.

Welcoming his tongue into your mouth, you release a moan and slide your tongue along his. It’s all so familiar, like coming home and being right where you belong: in his arms. Your arms slide over his shoulders and your hands dig into his hair; he grunts when your nails run over his scalp.

“Fuck, Y/N. Fucking miss you,” Barry growls. His mouth leaves your swollen lips to glide along your throat. He kisses and nips at your skin while the arm at your waist goes lower, down the curve of your ass until he can pick you up. Your legs wrap around his waist and the towel is barely staying on, his dick tenting the thin fabric. He takes a few steps backwards to gain his bearings and the two of you find yourselves back in Barry’s shower stall. The wall startles the both of you, the tile cold against your back. You reach out to grab onto something and suddenly cold water rains down upon you.

You squeal and Barry gasps before quickly turning the nozzle to a warmer temperature. You rest your forehead on Barry’s and the two of you take a moment to breathe and stare. You share a small smile as your lips graze over Barry’s for mere moments.

“What did you tell Julian?” Barry whispers. You rake your fingers through Barry’s hair again before linking them behind his neck. His hands cup your ass, giving light, almost playful squeezes.

“He ended it,” you speak clearly.

“I’m sorry,” Barry says as his lips ghost over your throat.

“No. No, you’re not.”

Barry’s laugh is edged with a growl as he claims your mouth, practically feral as he throws away his towel and starts yanking your wet tank top over your head; you help however you can while holding onto him. He unhooks your ankles above his ass so that he can set you down and strip away your shorts. When those are gone, you drop to your knees and take his cock into your mouth.

The moan that Barry lets out reverberates off the walls. “Shit, Y/N,” he hisses “Missed that mouth.”

You want to respond but your mouth is full and that’s how you like it. You suck on him, swallowing to take his dick deeper until it hits the back of your throat and you gag. The water from the shower rains down upon you and prevents you from looking up at Barry, but you know how to listen to him and his body. You lick and suck at the head of his cock while stroking it, then your other hand drifts down between your legs and parts your folds.

“You wet for me, sweetheart? You touching yourself?”

“Mmm, mm-hm,” you hum, taking him in as deep as you can. The vibration has Barry’s legs shaking and nearly buckling, and he has to brace himself on the wall to stay standing. He gathers your hair in one hand and thrusts once more into your mouth before pulling you off and up to your feet. He then picks you up, pinning you to the wall once more, and you reach out to hold onto one of the stall partitions.

“Do you want this? Want me to fuck you? Make you mine again?”

The tip of his cock is teasing at your entrance, sliding up and down in your slick heat and nudging at your clit.

“Mmph, shit, yes. Yes, Barry. Yes, yes please!” you sigh, tossing your head back and resting it on the wall.

“Love it when you beg,” he says right before thrusting deep inside you.

“Ahh mmph, fuck,” you moan as he fills you and soothes the dull ache inside you; his shoulders shiver and he groans as if he’d barely holding on. He lifts his face so that you’re gazing into each other’s eyes as he starts moving with languid strokes.

You’re floored to see the range of emotions in Barry’s eyes. He’s doing everything to stay in control but you can see his eyes flickering while he fights a battle inside himself. You’re both pent up with desire but don’t want this to be over too soon. The moment that it’s over, you’ll have to face the question: what now? He bares his teeth and his nose wrinkles as he starts thrusting harder and faster, then takes your mouth in a devouring kiss; your teeth bump once or twice as he bites at your lips.

“I’m never letting you go again.” He punctuates his statement with a snap of his hips, thrusting deep inside you.

“Oh, god. Yes! Please! No, never,” you answer between gasps as he hits your g-spot over and over again. The liquid heat within you is flooding and filling you, coming to a boil. You release the shower shall and wrap your arms around Barry’s neck, holding on to him and only him. He buries his face in your chest as he braces you against wall, pushing you and him even closer to release.

“Come for me, Barry. Say my name. I’ve missed you so much,” you whisper in his ear, a mix of encouragement and pleading.

“Damn it, Y/N. God, I need you. I love you. Don’t ever leave me again,” Barry cries out as he spills himself inside you. He keeps moving with shallow thrusts and rubs at your clit with his thumb; you fall into your orgasm moments later, your whole body shaking.

“Never. Never,” you whisper, over and over again. “Never again.”

Slowly, Barry lowers the two you to the floor. He sits on the pile of your clothes with his back to the wall as you straddle his lap. Your breath hitches in your throat every now and then as the aftershocks of your orgasm wash over you. Barry drops light kisses on your shoulders and his hands splay out between your shoulder blades as you lean back, allowing him to continue his trails of kisses across your collarbone and chest.

“Beautiful,” he murmurs. You come forward again and kiss him deeply, your fingers twirling in the hair behind his ears.

The shower water is now lukewarm as it washes over your joined bodies. Barry carefully lifts you off of his lap and the two of you get to your feet, sobering up from the post-orgasm high. He turns the shower to its hottest temperature as you wash your bodies with his soap–oh how you’ve missed that hint of cinnamon on his skin, in your bed. You lean against him as his hands massage your body. He’s gentle as he cups the space between your thighs and helps clean you; you reciprocate moments later with slow strokes on his softening dick. You run your hands over his body, his chest, inspecting him.

Your eyes meet him and his gaze is soft, loving, but still sad. You can’t tell if there are tears or if it’s just water.

“Please, Y/N. I can’t do it. I can’t be without you. Don’t make me,” he whispers.

“No, Barry. I can’t, I won’t. I love you.” You kiss him and turn off the shower. Taking his hand, you lead him to fresh towels and your gym bags. “But what are we going to do? We told Dr. Stein that we weren’t together anymore. I can’t live with this as a secret; I can’t do that again either.” Barry tugs on your hand, bringing you to a stop.

“I know what we can do, but until then, come home with me?” he kisses you lightly, sweetening his request. You lean into his embrace. This is where you belong. Without a second thought, you smile and say yes.


End file.
